zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Savannah Central Scifi Expo
Over time, Judy started to visit her new friend´s apartment at Sahara Square. Nadia and she were forging a close friendship, and a lot of their spare time was spent hanging out with each other. They both encouraged and enjoyed each other´s work at the Naboombu Island Nightclub too. Judy always went to see Nadia´s magic acts, and Nadia would always take the front seat when the rabbit was belly dancing. The two female mammals felt like their workplace was almost their home whenever they were around each other. It wasn´t a friendly rivalry or anything like that, but a genuine, sisterly, supportive friendship. Even the mammals around them could see how well the two friends fit together: they even had bought BFF necklaces too. One day, Judy and Nadia sat on her bed at the vixen´s apartment, just watching their favorite TV show Bunny The Vampire Bat Slayer. Eating crisps and drinking soda, it was a good, simple way for the two friends to relax there. “Funny how your apartment looks just like mine. You even have stuffed animals in your bed like I do”, Judy smiled, looking at Nadia´s plushies. She had one bunny in there among the foxes too. “Yes, but I´m glad I don´t have your noisy neighbors here. You´d make for a nice roommate yourself, though”, Nadia laughed while checking out her phone. Judy noticed that she was with a friend in one of her photos. It was a short fennec vixen with a black tank top and jeans as well as shades. She also had a chewing gum in her mouth. “She´s Felicity. Frequents the same club we perform at as a customer. Has a bit of a reputation as a hustler, as she disguises herself as a little girl, but is tough as nails on the inside. Very friendly deep down once you get to know her, though”, Nadia explained. “Sounds like a fascinating person. You foxes are surprising folk, I must say”, Judy smiled. “We´re in good terms too. She´s going to the Savannah Central Scifi Expo next week, by the way. It has the biggest cosplay events in any occasion like that, and even a beauty pageant for that”, the vixen told while reclining on a pillow. “Yeah, I´ve heard about them. My friends frequent there too, and my sister Violet Hopps is good at designing cosplays herself”, Judy told. “Oh, how I wish I could attend that myself. During my hard past life, I never had a chance to participate. Just one day cosplaying there and having fun with a friend, it´d be wonderful”, Nadia sighed while eating popcorn. “Maybe I could help with that…” Judy thought while sitting by the vixen´s side. Suddenly, she remembered that Nadia had mentioned her birthday being the same as the expo day. It would be the first birthday she´d be celebrating with her new friend. Ideas started storming in Judy´s head. “You´ll get there with me, I promise”, she said kindly to the vixen, who smiled. Knowing Nadia´s taste in games and movies, she had the perfect idea for her friend regarding that. One day after work, Judy contacted her sister regarding the subject matter. She had been thinking of what would be a fitting cosplay choice for the two, and finally had the idea. “Hi Violet! How´s it going?” she talked to her on the phone. “Nice to see you Judy, I´m fine. What can I do for my little sister?” the older rabbit´s voice asked. “I´d like you to help me and my new friend Nadia. We´re going to the expo this weekend, and we have the plan for the costumes there”, Judy told. “Sure, what? Oooo…..that sounds nice. You two would totally rock as them and have a good chance winning the beauty pageant there too”, Violet said cheerfully as Judy explained the plan. “A pretty vixen like that would be perfect for the role. Get your best silk, gold and metal ready and do your best. I want to surprise my friend for her birthday, it´s the same day as the expo itself”, Judy added. “I will. See you soon!” Violet said as they stopped the call. Judy smiled. She couldn´t wait to see Nadia enter a cosplay event at last and have a great day there. The week continued normally as usual, until the big day came. Nadia had woken up that morning in her apartment, having coffee and reading the paper. She didn´t know yet about Judy´s surprise plan, so she just assumed it was a normal Saturday morning for her. Often at Saturday mornings, Nadia tended to play video games when she had nothing better to do. She was about to go buy some batteries for her game console controller from a nearby store, so she got changed and was ready to go outside. But suddenly, the doorbell rang. Judy was there, carrying a big box. She cheerfully patted and hugged her friend. “Happy birthday, Nadia! Today, we´re going to the expo!” she said. Nadia couldn´t believe her ears. “We are? Oh, Judy….thank you! But what am I going to dress up as?” she asked. “I´m glad you asked that. Come in, it´s a surprise. Close your eyes, you´re gonna love it”, Judy said, opening the box. Nadia got undressed and closed her eyes, wondering what costume Judy had planned to give her. It took some time as Judy placed the pieces together on her gift to Nadia. “Here, it´s finished. You like it?” Judy said after her work was done, showing Nadia the mirror. The vixen smiled as she saw herself in a very familiar attire.¨ Golden armor on her feet and shoulders. Sandals. A bikini-like costume with a white tribal-loincloth. Rings on her tail, a matching necklace and a diadem on the fur of her forehead. Nadia was dressed up as Krystal, one of her favorite video game characters. “Oh you shouldn´t have! It´s beautiful, thank you!” Nadia said eagerly as Judy gave her the matching staff. “You´ll do great in the expo in that outfit, Nadia. The male mammals will love that too. You´ll be one of the prettiest cosplayers in the event, mark my words. We´ll participate the cosplay beauty pageant there too”, Judy told. “When do we leave? I´m so excited”, Nadia asked. “Just a moment. I´ll get ready myself”, Judy said as she went to get changed. After a few minutes, she had dressed up into Princess Leia´s famous gold bikini with all the accessories like the bracelet and chained collar. “You look awesome in that too”, Nadia smiled. “Thanks. Remember to take the phone with you, I want to take some photos there with the other cosplayers”, Judy adjusted the earrings and the hair clasps on her rabbit head. “Yes, especially since Felicity will be there too, I want to take a group photo with her. Wonder if some of my audience at the nightclub are there and will recognize me”, the vixen thought. “Don´t know. But we better start going, so that we have enough time to spend there before the contest”, Judy said as she was ready to leave. “Yes. Let´s go”, Nadia followed the rabbit through the door. The two attractive stars from the Naboombu Island Nightclub were ready to steal the show at the expo. Lots of mammals were already at the large expo area in their costumes. Several photoshoots and meets were going on, and high-quality collectibles were on sale too. Judy and Nadia walked in, with huge smiles on their faces. Lots of males noticed the young female mammals in their attractive costumes, and smiled as well. “So many great cosplayers in here. I´m already enjoying it in here”, the space warrior vixen looked around. She saw many familiar characters being cosplayed by other mammals, from Doctor Who to Sherlock Holmes. “Let´s take a look around. There will be lots of fun stuff do here during the whole day”, the gold bikini wearing rabbit said. “Hey look, Felicity is in here!” Nadia noticed the fennec. She had dressed up as Lara Croft. “Nadia! Nice to see you finally decided to attend yourself. Great pick for a costume, you are great as Krystal. You look great too, Judy”, Felicity said as she proceeded to introduce herself. “Pleased to meet you. Nadia has told a lot about you. How about we take a photo together?” the rabbit suggested. “Sure. Smile!” Felicity joined the two cosplayers and took a group photo of the trio. After taking the photo, the two travelled through the event merrily. They checked the shopping area, had a break with a cup of coffee and had lots of other cosplayers take pictures of them. “I told you that you´d fit right in with the others here”, Judy nudged her friend playfully “Yes. We should come here more often”, Nadia said. One of the cosplayers was a very handsome male fox, who had dressed up as Fox McCloud. He was very eager to take photos of the rabbit and the vixen, but also seemed to recognize the latter. “Excuse me, but have I seen you before, ma`am?” he asked politely. “Hmmm….maybe”, Nadia thought. He might have appeared among her audience during the magic acts, but he didn´t seem to recognize her yet. “Come Robin, the trading card tournament starts soon”, a bear said as the fox had finished taking a photo. “He seemed like a nice guy. Maybe he was one of your admirers at the nightclub?” Judy wondered, adjusting her chain collar. “Possible. Oh, the beauty pageant starts soon! Let´s go!” Nadia noticed. The duo went to the stage and participated there together as a team. Several other beautiful cosplayers were already among the competitors. “I´m so excited”, the vixen whispered to Judy a bit nervously. Excitement filled the air as Nadia almost trembled. Soon, the badger judge made his decision. “And the winners are Nadia Marian Wilde as Krystal and Judith Laverne Hopps as Princess Leia! The most beautiful cosplayers in Savannah Central Scifi Expo!” he announced as the audience applauded. Nadia felt like blushing. This event just got better and better. Going to the expo just once was already worth it. Both Judy and her were handed medals there. They weren´t plastic, but rather authentic ones like the props worn by many cosplayers. The two high fived instantly. A simple victory like this felt just as worthy to them as the praise they got for their performances at work. “Way to go, Nadia!” Felicity cheered as the two left the stage. “Thanks. We should invite you to a cosplay with the two of us someday. How about a Disney Princess cosplay?” Judy suggested. “Not a bad idea”, Nadia and Felicity nodded. Much later that evening, Judy and Nadia were returning home as they took a stroll through the streets. They had done so much that day there before leaving, like participating in a larp battle. Nadia was great at it with her staff. “It was a wonderful day. Thanks a lot, Judy! Both my birthday and my first cosplay on the same day…wow”, Nadia hugged her friend. She was still ecstatic about her experience. “Glad you appreciated my surprise, Nadia. A true friend like you deserved one day of having fun big time”, Judy said. Being able to make her happy warmed her heart too. “See you again at work!” Nadia waved as she reached her home door, and Judy went her way. Back home, Nadia got out of her tribal armor and back to her casual attire. She spent the rest of the day just reading and resting on her couch. This was one of the most pleasant days in her life, and she couldn´t be more grateful to Judy about it. However, the vixen was still fascinated by the friendly and handsome stranger she had met there. Who was he, and would she meet him someday again? Still, Nadia didn´t want to ponder too much about it. All she wanted now was just to relax after a big and exciting day. From her fridge, she pulled out a basket of blueberries and started eating them for supper. A big, beautiful and satisfied smile stayed on the vixen´s face for the rest of the day. Category:Nadia Wilde AU Category:Cosplay stories Category:Friendship stories Category:Platonic fics Category:Gender swap fanfics Category:Birthday stories